The trip to Chicago
by Diana Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Shuichi and the gang go to Chicago where a man calls Shuichi by another name... what couls this mean?
1. A case of mistaken identity?

Disclaimer- I do not own these boys, if i did i wouldn't be writing, i would be having too much fun with Eiri-kun... anyway, its not good to dwell on dreams. The characters i take pride in thinking up is Rhonda, Ryoko, the bastard Osuji, and a guy named Narrita. Now, time to read the story that came to me in a dream!

CASE OF MISTAKEN IDENTITY... OR IS IT???

Shuichi, Eiri, Mika, and Tohma were walking back to their hotel from a bistro in Chicago. Bad Luck had a concert there and Shuichi had convinced Eiri to come along with the tour. Tohma had a business conference and Mika decided to join him.

"Eiri, why do we have to walk there; we could get a cab-"Shuichi started but his lover cut him off.

"I already told you no, Shuichi. The hotel is only 5 minutes away and I am not going to pay for an over expensive cab," Eiri said, getting annoyed with the younger man.

Mika laughed at her little brother's boyfriend. "This is Chicago, Shuichi, not L.A. or New York!"

Suddenly a man jumped out of an alley way and grabbed Mika by the arm. He put a gun up to her head at told her to be quiet. The other three men were shocked and twirled around.

"Hello Tohma Seguchi and you also Eiri Yuki and…" but he stopped when hi eyes fell on Shuichi. He scanned the boy over and laughed. "Why isn't it my old friend Kevin Fugimaru? It's been a long time!"

Shuichi was startled that the man recognized him, but he found he recognized the man also.

"What are you talking about?" Eiri looked from the man to his lover, confused.

Ignoring Eiri, Shuichi said, "Let Mika-kun go, Osuji."(1)

However, the man named Osuji didn't ignore the blonde.

"You mean that you haven't told your friends about your past?" Osuji sneered. "Or your boyfriend? Well who could blame you… who would want to a have a serial killer as a lover?"

The others gasped except for Shuichi who, in turn, huffed and crossed his arms.

"I would prefer assassin; it sounds more like what I was. Serial killers kill for sport because they have mental problems; I on the other hand did it for money. Anyways, I retired. Leave and let Mika-kun go, you are testing my patience."

"You may have been able to command us long ago, Fugimaru, but things have changed. I don't _quit_ assignments that are given to me."

"I retired you asshole, now let her go or I will sow you no mercy!"

"Ya right! That's a laugh! Even if a faggot(2) like you could-" he was stopped has Shuichi kicked the gun out of his hand.

Mika ran to her husband and Shuichi grabbed the man by his collar and pushed his head into the brick wall of the alley-way.

"Who were you ordered to kill, you bastard?" Shuichi snarled.

"Your old one," the man said and laughed, and quickly grabbed a knife out of no where and stabbed it into Shuichi's arm making him hiss in pain. Even though the knife hurt him, Shuichi didn't loosen his grip.

With his left hand, Shuichi pulled the knife out and put it up to the other man's neck.

"I shall say goodbye for now, see you in hell," and with that cut the man's throat.

Osuji slumped over and Shuichi let go of him, making him fall to the ground.

The other three stood in shock. Shuichi wiped the knife's handle off of finger prints and put it in the dead man's hand. He looked around and sighed out of relief.

"Good, none of my blood is on the ground." He turned to see his companions staring at him. He sighed again but this time out of annoyance. "I guess I have to explain myself," he looked around again, "But not here. I know of a safe haven because they probably have the hotel staked out. I know you may not trust or understand me at the moment, but your only chance to live is to follow me."

He grabbed the gun off the ground and put it on safety, then put it in the pocket of his sweat shirt. After looking around the corner to see if it was okay, Shuichi walked out of the alley and down the street. The others, not knowing what else to do, followed suite.

AN-

1-I am gonna still call Shuichi Shuichi so people, me included, don't get confused.

2-I am personally bi-sexual so I find the F word to be right down disgusting. I thought it would be the best word to piss Shu-chan off.

Please Review! Oh and i only read constructive critisim, just so ya know!


	2. Q and A for Shui mean Kev whatever!

Disclaimer- Same as last chapter.

_He grabbed the gun off the ground and put it on safety, then put it in the pocket of his sweat shirt. After looking around the corner to see if it was okay, Shuichi walked out of the alley and down the street. The others, not knowing what else to do, followed suite. _

Q and A for Shu- i mean Kev-whatever!

The pink-haired man walked down a series of streets, but stopped in front of an apartment complex. He went up to the doorbells and buzzed #4.

"Who is it?" a woman asked through the intercom.

"It's me," Shuichi said into the device. A gasp was heard on the other line and another buzz was heard and the door unlocked. "Thank you," Shuichi said and went inside.

The others followed and Shuichi stopped at a door marked #4. He knocked and the door opened to reveal a woman in her early twenties. She had sandy blonde hair cut into a boyish hair cut, emerald eyes, and was dressed in pajama pants and a loose fitting T-shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw Shuichi's right arm, which by now had soaked blood through most of the sleeve. She grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled him inside the apartment. Again, the rest followed.

The trio entered in the apartment and observed it. It was cluttered with many books and electronics, but looked comfortable. After looking around for a few seconds they followed the girl and Shuichi to a bathroom.

"I swear, Kevin, I won't be here to clean your cuts up every time… Anyway, I thought you retired after you met that author fellow," the woman said as she was bandaging Shuichi up.

"I did, Osuji just so happened to hold a gun up to his sister's head, so what was I supposed to do? Let him use her to get to Seguchi-san?" Shuichi said in his defense. After she was done, his eyes lingered to the 3 who were standing in the door way. He then looked at the woman. "I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Of course you do, pumpkin," she said mockingly. "You can use my living room. This is gonna be fun, you know? Watching you tell 3 people who think they knew you, about your dark past and identity."

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said and walked past his lover and his boss and his boss's wife. The 3 and the woman followed him into a living room where they sat down, Shuichi in an armchair, Tohma and Mika on the love seat, Eiri in a chair, and the woman on the floor next to Shuichi.

"What the hell is going on, Shuichi? And who is that woman," Eiri said looking at his lover and the woman. The said woman huffed and turned towards Shuichi.

"_He's_ the author, right?" she asked and Shuichi nodded at her. She looked at Eiri and looked him over and turned back to Shuichi. "Okay, so he's cute, but he needs to get-" but was shut up be Shuichi's hand over her mouth. She glared at him and crossed her arms and sulked.

Shuichi, seeing she wasn't going to say anything else, removed his hand and looked up at Eiri.

"Okay this is the story. I want no interruptions from anyone, that includes you Rhonda," Shuichi said. The woman, Rhonda, glowered, but said nothing else.

"My real name is Kevin Fujimaru. I was born in Chicago and my real age is 23, not 21. My mother was a prostitute and I was born out of a one night stand. When I was 9, my mother married, saying I needed a fatherly figure. That "Fatherly Figure" molested and raped me until I was 16, where I killed him and ran away from home. I joined a gang so I could stay alive on the streets and found I had a good shot. I became an assassin along with my friends and made a lot of money. I made sure that I was not caught and no scrap of evidence was left. When I was 19, I was in a nightclub and got drunk. I woke up the next day with a woman in my bed and a ring on my finger." He then half-heartedly glared at Rhonda.

"Hey, I thought you were cute and I thought it would be fun," she said defensively.

Shuichi just rolled his eyes.

"Everybody let me introduce you to my ex-wife, Rhonda Marie White." (AN-Where have I heard this name before… please tell me if you know. Somewhere I have heard this name I just can't remember, anyway, I thought it was a cool name.)

She blushed and bowed her head.

"Anyway, the next day when I came to my senses, I got the marriage annulled, but she became my best friend and understood my profession. We found out a month later she was pregnant and 8 months later my daughter Ryoko Miriam White was born."

The other 3 gasped.

"Getting on with it, I had enough money saved up so Rhonda and Ryoko could live happy till my baby was in high school. I went on with my life and helped take care of her, then I got an assignment that would send me to Japan. I would get 1 million up front, just for considering the job, then another mill if I finished it.

"So I left for Japan, age 21 I might add, and went undercover so I could get to the man I was supposed to kill. I pretended to be a 19 year-old wanna-be popstar. I got a band together so I could get close to my target, Tohma Seguchi."

Mika let out a squeak and pulled her husband close to her.

"Anyway," Shuichi said ignoring Mika, "I had to think up some lyrics so I went to a park near my apartment, when I met Eiri. Everything changed after that. I found his relation to Tohma and how much he meant to him and decided not to complete the assignment. I decided to stick with my image and stay in Japan. Rhonda was okay with it, as long as I visited whenever I toured and kept up with pictures and emails.

"When we came here, I thought that maybe someone may try something so I put up my guard. I _insisted _that we take a cab, but no the great Eiri Yuki needed some fresh air. Then the thing with Osuji happened and I know they have the hotel staked out; the man was probably just making sure you were coming back," he sighed.

"Rhonda you still smoke, right? Can you pass me one please? And a lighter?"

She nodded and got up. She came back and he lit up.

"Man does that feel good after 3 years," he said after inhaling the nicotine.

Eiri was just shaking his head.

"Shuichi… I don't understand…" he said looking at his lover he thought he had known.

Shuichi got up and put his cigarette out in the ash tray. He walked over to Eiri and kneeled beside him.

"Have you ever wondered why I wasn't fazed when you said you murdered a man? I had the blood of over a hundred men on my hands and the death of one didn't bother me. Did you wonder how understood how you killed someone you thought loved you? I did, too. I killed my stepfather after years of abuse. Didn't you wonder how I understood your abuse? It was because I was put through it for 7 years."

He gave Eiri a kiss on the cheek and got up and stood in front of Tohma.

"Thank Eiri, Tohma, if not you would have long been rotting in a grave."

Tohma nodded and looked at Eiri, but was distracted when Rhonda got up quickly and rushed to a desk that was hidden in the corner. She got out a pad of paper and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Mika asked the tomboy as the girl began to write furiously.

"Kev gave me a good idea for my ending," she said shortly, not looking up from the paper.

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it funny how I end up with writers?" he laughed. "Rhonda, here, is a mystery author and on the third book of a trilogy about a girl who takes it upon herself to find who murdered her family."

Shuichi went back to Eiri and sat on the floor next to his feet.

"Do you hate me now that you know the truth? Do hate me now because I am an ex-assassin who was hired to kill your brother-in-law? Do you hate how I'm a lie, a fraud, a convict?" Shuichi asked staring at his feet.

Eiri sighed and put his head in his hands,

"Truly I don't know what to think," he said. "I just don't know."

Shuichi nodded and stood up.

"Rhonda, could I use your phone? I need to call in some favors," he said, walking into her kitchen.

"You know where it is," she said, not looking up from the pad of paper.

Shuichi was in the kitchen for a few minutes, and then he came back into the living room.

"Like I said, I had feeling this would happen and talked to some of my old friends who are still loyal to me," he said smiling. "I will be out for about an hour."

He went to Eiri and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon," he said and went to Rhonda.

"Don't worry," he said and gave her cheek a kiss as well. She looked up from her writings and opened her mouth to speak but her ex cut her off. "You are not coming. After I leave through that door Mika and Tohma are going to be all over Eiri, telling him I'm not good enough because of my past. Since I won't be here in my own defense, you can."

He smiled at them and walked out of the apartment.

AN- Please Review.


	3. New daddies?

**AN- Sorry i haven't updated in like forever, but i failed Geometry and my mother took my internet away till i brought my grades up. i still worked on the story in secret but was unable to upload it. usual disclaimers up; i don't own these boys, if i did i would have enough money to by me a math tutor. Ryoko, Rhonda, Osuji, Narrita are all mine though.**

**Chapter 3:**

_He smiled at them and walked out of the apartment,_

"Eiri, how do you know he isn't still trying to kill Tohma?" Mika said in Japanese.

Rhonda laughed and sat in the arm chair Shuichi had left empty. She crossed her legs and had a smirk on her face.

"I may be American, but that does not mean that I am not bilingual," she said in the same language Mika had spoke in. "But good try though. Lets see… Mr. Seguchi, how many times in the past 2 years have you been alone with Kev- I mean Shuichi?"

Tohma crossed his legs as well and thought about it.

"Too many times to count, I guess," he said, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Exactly. Do you really think he would try to kill you now if he had 2 years to do so, with many opportunities I might add," Rhonda said staring down the married couple.

Mika was at a loss of words, not knowing what to say because Rhonda was right. Tohma, however, had a different plan.

"I still don't think he is right for Eiri. He was an assassin and-" the blonde started but Rhonda cut him off.

"Key word _was,_ Mr. Seguchi, _was_!" Rhonda said her blood boiling. "If we based everyone on their pasts I know a few people in this room would be lonely. What's more, he gave up his past, the life he loved, for Mr. Yuki. He retired. He lived a lie, yes, but because he wanted to hold onto the man he loved. He couldn't just get out of bed one day and say, 'Oh ya, Eiri, I forgot to tell you, I used to be an assassin who was hired to kill your brother-in-law.' Ya, that would be just peachy.

"And before you say anything about how you think he is not up to Mr. Yuki's standards," she continued before the other couple could say anything, "I would like to think you have no say in this. This is their lives, not yours. Mr. Yuki can take care of his god-damned self. He is 24, for Christ's sake! Not 4!"

A toddler crying filled the apartment and Rhonda swore.

"I forgot about Ryoko," she said getting up and walking down a hallway. "Damn, I should have kept my voice down."

A minute later she returned with a 3 year-old girl holding onto her pant leg. The girl had her sandy blonde hair in pigtails and had amethyst eyes. She was wearing 101 Dalmatians' pajamas.

"Ryoko, this is some of daddy's friends, Mika, Tohma, and Eiri," Rhonda said to the little girl. The little girl let go and looked up at her mother.

"Is daddy gonna be eer, too?" she asked in the sweetest voice. Rhonda nodded and the little girl giggled. She then looked over at the 3 guests. She gasped when she saw Eiri and looked up at her mother again. "Is that the man who woves daddy?" Rhonda nodded and again the girl giggled.

She walked over to Eiri and climbed on his lap.

"I'm Ryoko Miriam White and I'm 3 yeers old. I am a quoter Japanese, Italian, Mexican and Polish," she said looking up at Eiri, smiling. "My daddy is Shuichi Shindou but is called Kevin by my mommy. You are Ewee Yuki and you wove my daddy and live with him, wight?"

Eiri nodded slightly, seeing where the little girl is going with this.

"My mommy said I cood maybe wive with my daddy soon and if I do I would be wiving with you too, wight? Will you be my other daddy?"

Eiri just stared at the girl, wondering what he should say.

Rhonda went over and picked the girl up and looked her in the eye.

"Don't be asking for anything right now missy. That is a big question that Mr. Yuki would need time to think about-" But she was stopped when Eiri stood up and walked over to where Rhonda and the little girl sat. He picked up the girl and sat down and put her on his lap and looked her in the eye.

"Why do you want another daddy when you already have Shuichi?" he asked.

The little girl giggled.

"When I talk to daddy on the phone, he says you is a good person and are sweet and stuff," she said. "My daddy is kind, too, so it sounds wike you could be a daddy too. If I wive with you I could have 2 daddies who could love me like mommy does."

Eiri smiled.

"We'll have to talk to Shuichi first, okay?"

She nodded and yawned. She laid her head on Eiri's chest.

"When will daddy be here, mommy?" she asked, sleepily.

Rhonda was about to answer when she heard a buzzer. She got up and went to the intercom by the door.

"Who is it?" Rhonda asked.

"Me," came the sound of Shuichi's voice through the intercom. Rhonda smiled and pushed the button that opens the door.

A few seconds later a knock was heard and Rhonda opened the door.

Shuichi came through the door and entered the living room. He held back a laugh when he saw Ryoko asleep in Eiri's arms. He went over to his lover and picked up his daughter. She opened one eye and saw who it was and became wide awake.

"Daddy!" she said squeezing Shuichi in a tight hug. She looked up at him and kissed him then put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye. "Daddy, can I wive with you and can Ewee be my other daddy? He said we would talk when you got home!"

Shuichi was speechless and looked at his lover.


	4. Threats and Writers

**AN-** **I know a lot of you are probably upset as hell that i haven't updated,I apologize. As I told you last time, my mother taken my computer away, but now that it is summerI have it back. The only time i could get on the internet was when I was at my friend's house, but I couldn't access my story files. Anyway, here is the next chappie, and i hope you like it! Ditto for the disclaimers.**

**Chapter 4**

Shuichi was speechless and looked at his lover.

"You… want to stay with me, Eiri? After everything that happened…" Shuichi said looking into Eiri's amber eyes. The other man scratched the back of his head and stood.

"I am a little upset, but I'll get over it. I want to talk with you alone soon, that way I'll understand better," Eiri said and looked at his lover's child. "Plus I have always wanted to be father, despite what I said before, and would be honored to be her other father."

Shuichi smiled and looked at his little one.

"You can live with me if you want to, baby," he said and the girl squealed in joy. "I will have both you and Mommy move to Japan. Now this is enough for tonight, time for bed. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Ryoko shook her head.

"I am okay. Night, night," she said as she was set down by her father. She turned back to Shuichi. "Will you be here in the morning?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"No, but I will be here around noon. You can see my concert if your Mommy says it is okay," he said and looked at Rhonda who nodded.

"Goody! Good night!" Ryoko said then she went to her room.

As soon as the door closed the arguments began.

"Eiri, what are you thinking? Letting him still live with you and letting that little bastard child live with you, too!" Mika said shaking her head.

Shuichi, Tohma, and Eiri gasped, and Rhonda, in a fury, went to the other woman and slapped her.

"Ryoko is not a bastard child. She was conceived when Kev and I were married, you bitch," Rhonda spat. She went to slap her again when Shuichi grabbed her wrist.

"One was good enough, Rhonda," he said and Rhonda shook off his grip and went back to the arm chair. "Mika, would I like to remind you that I saved your life tonight, and your husband's. I do not appreciate you insulting my child. Seguchi-san, would you like to know who hired me and my men to kill you," he asked Tohma.

Tohma nodded.

"Mr. Pachi Narrita, I believe you went to school with him. He has a grudge on you because you of some reason that I will not say," Shuichi said looking at the shock on Tohma's face. "I saw him at the hotel tonight; let's just say he won't be coming to your class reunion.

"That is last murder I will put on my hands for you Seguchi-san. Because of me, you won't have to worry about him hiring someone else to take care of you. But I will warn you, if one breath of this spills out from either of your mouths, I won't hesitate to call someone who will."

He turned and walked towards the door but looked back at the couple whose faces were white.

"I am sorry that I must threaten you, but the way things were going it seemed you were going to black mail me with my past if I didn't leave Eiri," he turned to Rhonda and Eiri. "I will see you tomorrow, Rhonda. I think it is time that we leave. I will come back around noon and bring tickets for the both of you."

Rhonda nodded and kissed his cheek. She went to Eiri and shook his hand.

"I would like to get better acquainted tomorrow, if you don't mind," she said and he nodded. She turned to Mika and Tohma who were now standing. "Get the hell out of my house. You are never welcome here."

They nodded and left through the door. Shuichi and Eiri followed behind them.

"I will tell you more at the hotel, okay?" Shuichi said as the walked to their hotel.

"Ya okay," Eiri nodded and put his arm around the younger man's waist.

**AN- Please Review! Also, I am looking for a beta who can look over both Gravitation stories and Harry Potter stories. If anyone can reccommend someone, please tell me in the review or talk to me on my AIM- EiriYukiPrincess.**


	5. More questions answered

**AN-Disclaimer the same. Thank you for your reviews, though how few they may be... and thank you **Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi **for being my beta! Here is the next chappie. Please review and tell me your ideas for the next scene.**

**Chapter 5**

_"I will tell you more at th__e hotel, okay?" Shuichi said as the walked to their hotel._

_"Ya okay," Eiri nodded and put his arm around the younger man's waist._

When they arrived at the hotel, Shuichi kissed Eiri, and then led his lover to the couch. They sat down and Shuichi put his head on his lover's shoulder.

"What do you want to know?" Shuichi asked. "I will tell you anything you ask."

Eiri thought a moment then began to comb the younger man's hair with his fingers.

"Why did you become an assassin?" Eiri asked.

"Well, like I said, at 16 I had it with my step-father," Shuichi said, thoughtfully. "I found my mother's gun in her underwear drawer; it was held there in case of trouble with her profession. I decided I would use it as a last resort. He came home, drunk as usual, and started to try and 'play with me,' saying I was a 'good boy for daddy.' I told him to stop, but he wouldn't, so I shot him. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Eiri nodded.

"I didn't have any family to fall back on though," Shuichi continued. "I ran with only about $300 dollars and my mother's gun. The streets were horrible. I ran into this gang, they asked about me and sympathized. They accepted me. They gave me shelter. They became my family. I had never had anyone like me like that; they cared for me.

"For the next year things were okay, we only did petty theft to survive. Then a man tried to rape one of my friends and I killed him. All my hate for my step-father came back and I did a perfect shot. We decided we could make money off of this, so we became assassins. We vowed we would kill perverts and rapists like that man and my so called 'family'.

"Over those years we were hired to kill rapists and murderers that the courts wouldn't pursue. But everything changed when I was hired to kill Seguchi-san. He was different. He didn't seem like he fit in the code that we had made, but hearing the arguments of Mr. Narrita, we changed our mind. It wasn't the grudge that made him want to kill Seguchi-san; it was the fact that his sister was Seguchi-san's first wife. They lasted about a year; I don't think Mika-san knows about her. They got divorced because she hated his life style but she told her brother it was because she said he raped her and beat her.

"We were told about the abuse so I went on that. Then I got to know the man and know you and realized that it was a lie. I dug around and saw that she had indeed lied about it. Tonight I told him the truth, but he wouldn't listen. He threatened to tell about my past so I took care of him." Shuichi smiled and looked up at the man he loved.

"Do you really want to stay with me after all of that? Do you really want to become Ryoko's father?" Shuichi said softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Eiri took hold of Shuichi's chin and made it so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Shuichi. I will always stay with you, no matter what happened in your past. God knows what my past was like. I understand your reasons for not telling me, too. I could kill my sister for what she said. You saved their lives, and probably their marriage, too, if that news about his first wife came out. And to answer your second question, I would love to be a father to the girl with you. And your ex seems nice enough."

Shuichi laughed.

"She is spunky and brave. She managed to drunken up, marry, and get knocked up by an assassin and not give a damn about it. After the first night, I told her I wasn't into women, besides when I have had the maximum amount of alcohol in my system. You and Rhonda would be good friends, being writers and all, talking about how I annoy you guys in your writings. Anyways, we stayed friends, like I said. I love her like a sister and adore my beautiful daughter. She is a darling and can already read at 4 and has a lovely singing voice.

"You can spend tomorrow with them if you want," Shuichi said. "I'll get the tickets and hand them to you so you can give it to them. From what I heard, Ryoko loves the Zoo, so maybe go to that. Ryoko is a bit shy, but if you ask her about herself or something she knows a lot about, she will become a chatter-box like me."

Eiri laughed and stood up, pulling the younger man with him. Shuichi yawned.

"I want to go to bed and sleep if you don't mind, love," Eiri said softly. "Not that I think you will."

Shuichi chuckled, and slid into the bed next to his lover, happier than he had been in a long while.


End file.
